Dante
Dante is a demon who guards the gateway to Tartarus in Hilltowne which conveniently comes in the form of a workshop that he runs in his human likeness. It is only possible to bargain with him if one can trade someone of value or great power for the being they wish to free. History The Sarcana had made dealings with him in the past. the Charmed Ones went to him to bargain for Harry Greenwood's release, who was trapped in Tartarus. They offered to hand over the Harbinger of Hell. The demon was happy to comply as Dante was looking forward into incarcerating the Harbinger into Tartarus, but when he realized the paint can containing it was empty, he believed the sisters had tried trick him and started to attack. Macy temporarily detained him with a dresser to let Maggie read his mind, but her powers failed due to a spell. Dante freed himself and threw Maggie into Tartarus to incent the remaining sisters into giving him the real Harbinger. After finding the real one, Dante freed both Harry and Maggie, but before he had a chance to throw in the Harbinger, Alastor intervened and tried to compel Dante into releasing his son, Hunter. Mel managed to freeze him long enough for them to fight off the demon. After Alastor escaped, Dante trapped the Harbinger in Tartarus and went back to cleaning his place. Physical Appearance Tall and burly with the appearance of a thug, Dante had the appearance of a man who loved to impose his power on others. Personality Dante was a no-nonsense kind of demon, who showed no loyalty to either side such that he outrightly denied Alastor's demand to have Tartarus opened for the release of Hunter from there, despite possibly aware of the latter's demonic disposition. He cared solely about his job as a warden and would not hesitate to show cruelty on others, evident when he threw Maggie into Tartarus for trying to read his mind. But once his terms have been met and satisfied, he shows a more agreeable side to himself and willing to honor his end of the concession. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to identify a being's status/location. Dante could identify the Charmed Ones by a mere look, and could tell that the Harbinger of Hell wasn't in the paint can. He seems to channel this power mostly through his ring. *'Self-Transmutation:' The ability to change a specific part of one's body from one form into another. Dante can transmogrify his fingers into a key that can open the portal to Tartarus. *'Supernatural Strength:' The ability to exert superhuman strength. Appearances Trivia * Dante is probably named after the writer Dante Alighieri from the late middle age, which wrote in his book Divine Comedy about Hell, Purgatory and Heaven. * He possesses a TV that can show prisoners in Tartarus. * It is still unknown who gave him such responsibilities to monitor of Tartarus. * The question remains why the Sarcana were looking for the scythe instead of having to immediately use the services of Dante, if they knew of his existence. Possibly only Dante is able to call concrete creatures from magical prison, and the Sarcana didn't have the necessary prisoners that they could be exchanged for Tartarus witch. *It is assumed that after the events of Keep Calm and Harry On, Dante left town and went into hiding, as Alastor began to look for a new way to break his son out of Tartarus. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Demons Category:Males